


Loving her is red.

by melbopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, Deaths occur but not explained in vivid details, F/F, Femslash, I am not even sure, Obvious psychological issues, Post season 3a, Psychological Trauma, Teen Wolf Femslash, Unbeta-ed, because it is important to me, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison willingly blurs the red line of her conscious for the sweet taste of justice that is long over due for the ones she cares most for <i>(Lydia)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving her is red.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I tagged everything correctly so if you read something and think I should tag it, then please let me know!
> 
> The bits in parentheses are kinda like the voice of Allison's moral compass (if that makes sense?) and just meant to show that the thoughts are pretty directional for one person.
> 
> ***UPDATE: I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR ANYONE TO POST MY WORK ON ANY OTHER SITE SUCH AS GOODREADS OR E-BOOKTREE***

[](http://justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com/tagged/allydia)

Not even a year after the sacrifice to the Nemeton, Allison realizes that in a town like Beacon Hills, crawling with supernatural creatures, the number of murders remaining unsolved will constantly be increasing. It prevents a certain sense of peace for those survivors _(like her family; like Lydia)_ ; it removes the satisfying knowledge of wrongs being righted and for villains to be held accountable. It finally dawns on Allison that if she wants the sweet taste of justice, she will have to find it herself. With that mindset, she alters the Argent Code _(her red moral compass)_ to "nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger leurs-même". She vows to protect _(the peace of mind)_ of those whom she cares the most for _(her family; Lydia)_ that suffered terribly at the hands of the supernatural _(especially Lydia, whose darkening circles under her eyes serve as the only evidence that she hasn’t forgotten what sharp pointed teeth feel like in unwelcomed places)_.

Derek's death is an obvious one in Allison’s mind because he is responsible for her mother’s death _(not a suicide)_. The notion is as blatant as her mother’s choice when Derek dealt the hand of "werewolf or death" _(as if an Argent could ever choose wolf)_. His relentless attack on Lydia when he believed she was the kanima doesn’t help his case either _(actually, it gives him a red check to be the perfect first justice for her)_. Killing Peter next feels right in the pit of her stomach way before her knife even severs his head from his body _(as right as the foreign weightless feeling she gets in her stomach whenever she manages to make Lydia smile)_. After all, Peter murdered numerous people _(though some were not the most innocent-her aunt included)_ as well as mentally terrorized Lydia with hallucinations and nightmares; forcing her to do things against her will _(the thought alone causes her to see red when she makes one clean cut completely through Peter’s neck)_.

The moment Allison's knife cuts through Jackson's throat and the ice blue fades from his eyes, she feels more confident in that choice _(his death isn’t as obvious in her mind as the previous ones)_. A small voice in her head tries to justify his actions with the argument: he was a weapon not the murdering mastermind. But another voice _(of her moral compass)_ speaks louder, with better reasoning, and so the deed is done. An unknown weight lifts from Allison’s shoulders, solidifying that she made the right choice _(and it isn’t because of the small sigh of relief Lydia lets out when Sheriff Stillinski tells them the news of Jackson’s murder-alright, maybe it plays a role but their relationship was abusive)_. Jackson was a red ticking time bomb _(emotionally and physically)_ and Allison refused to wait until something terrible happened _(to Lydia and wonder “what if” for the rest of her life)_.

Allison knows the red lines are blurring between right _(justifiable)_ and wrong _(extreme)_ when the blood starts dripping from Stiles's lips as he clutches _(in surprise)_ at the arrow lodged into his chest. But she believes firmly her moral compass _(the voice in her mind)_ is right: neglecting Lydia's cries for help when Peter tormented her and Jackson ignored her, is reason enough. Plus his extensive fifteen year plan to win Lydia's love is unnerving and borderline stalking _(the idea, that he could succeed, makes her skin crawl with an unusual feeling)_. When Stiles’s eyes turn dull, Allison recognizes that unusual feeling instantly: jealousy. She realizes that Lydia's sanity _(or potential affection)_ is worth far more than the blurs in the red lines of her conscious _(and she believes in the blurring-haven’t they suffered enough?)_. With Allison’s moral compass _(even if it is skewed)_ , the protection of Lydia’s peace of mind has no cost that is too great _(that isn’t worth the blurred red lines)_.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison enters the abandoned train depot with a feeling of apprehension and skepticism about what awaits her. Earlier, she received a text from Scott in the dead of night asking her to meet him secretly to talk to about the murders. It isn’t too out of the ordinary for her to get a text from Scott randomly asking her to meet him somewhere so they could secretly hook up but it hasn’t happened since she told him their relationship was over for good. Her skepticism mainly stems from the fact that she has no idea what to say about the murders or if she is even a suspect. She can’t tell him the truth; he’s just too righteous and good natured to understand. Scott doesn’t carry the darkness from the Nemeton sacrifice around his heart the way that she does _(his moral compass didn’t shift when watching someone he cares deeply about turn into a vacant shell of the person they once were)_.

When Allison turns the corner of the depot and sees Lydia, her surprise and relief is completely genuine _(her breathe catches at the beautiful contrast of the impeccable Lydia in front of desolate ruins)_. There is something on the ground next to Lydia, something large- the familiar body of a tan skinned brunette boy with a crooked jaw and always hopeful eyes. Allison feels speechless as she tilts her head, her mouth opens slightly as she meets Lydia’s steady and unwavering gaze. Her eyes shine brighter than Allison has seen in a very long time; the dark circles finally gone _(as if Lydia finally found peace in dreams due to her protection)_.

Lydia casually shrugs, "he was holding you back" _(from being completely hers)_ , she offers as an explanation in a steady and calm voice. Taking in the sight of Lydia fearlessly sporting a smug smile on her lips, the purple dusting of wolfsbane on her fingers, and standing with Scott's lifeless body at her feet, makes Allison smile as she realizes Lydia loves her _(and vice versa)_. She lets this understanding wash over her as she makes her way towards Lydia. She leans into her space slowly, allowing Lydia time and giving the option to back out, but instead she surges forward to close the small distance between their lips. The simple contact makes Allison feel as though a dam, that holds back all her wants, breaks in her mind causing pure desire for Lydia to rush through her body. It turns her on like nothing has before. She immediately puts one hand on Lydia’s waist, suddenly desperate and aching to feel Lydia’s smooth skin with her own calloused hands, the other rushes to grasp the soft hair at the base of Lydia’s neck, pulling them into a deeper and dirtier kiss. When Lydia’s tongue first sweeps across Allison’s lips and she parts her lips on pure instinct, she can’t help but think that no justice will ever taste as sweet as the taste of Lydia on her tongue. Allison knows that everything is worth it for the ability of them to be together and for this moment. With confident clarity, Allison realizes that she will always do anything in her power to protect Lydia because to Allison, loving her is red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want to heckle me sometime, you can find me on my [graphics tumblr~](http://www.justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com) (which also has a link to my personal one).


End file.
